modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7841
18 maja 2018 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Patrick Mulcahey |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 7840. « 7841. » 7842. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|300px|Bill pragnie życia ze SteffyW domu na klifie, Bill przypomina Steffy, że zostali zmuszeni do rozstania przed laty przez zaistniałe okoliczności, a on próbował zatrzymać ją jak najbliżej siebie, wykorzystując swoich synów, co jednak okazało się opłakane w skutkach. Bill zaznacza, że Liam poślubia swoją prawdziwą miłość, a on i Steffy muszą znosić obelgi ze stron hipokrytów. Są jednak na tyle silni, że potrafią to znieść i razem wiedliby wspaniałe życie we wspólnym domu. "To dom mój i Liama", poprawia Steffy i każe Billowi wyjść. On stwierdza, że kobieta boi się o swoją reputację, ale ona zaznacza, że teść w ogóle jej nie zna, gdyż zawsze będzie kochać tylko Liama. Niebawem, Bil zostaje sam w salonie i dzwoni do Wyatta, aby spytać jak sprawuje się Ferrari. Podkreśla, że samochód to tylko początek, a Liam poślubia swoją prawdziwą miłość. Bill woła Steffy, która odpowiada, że zaraz przyjdzie. Upewnia się, że syn to słyszał i rozłącza się. Steffy wraca, przynosząc przesłane przez Billa prezenty dla dziecka i prosi, by je zabrał. Ponownie pyta teścia, czy miał coś wspólnego ze zmianą przez Liama zdania o powrocie do niej. Bill zaprzecza, przypominając, że nie rozmawia ze swoim synem, lecz Steffy mu nie wierzy. Bill zapewnia, że chodzi mu jedynie o to, by wszyscy byli bezpieczni - oni, dziecko, a także Taylor. Spencer postanawia zabrać prezenty i udaje się do samochodu, aby zostawić Steffy ze swoimi myślami. Niebawem, Bill wraca, a Steffy zapewnia go, że jest mu wdzięczna za ochronę matki. Uważa, że jej małżeństwo z Liamem zasługuje na ratunek. Bill przypomina, że to małżeństwo już nie istnieje w żadnej postaci. Steffy prosi teścia, by wyszedł. Bill postanawia zabrać ze sobą wartościowy obraz Kooninga, choć Steffy informuje, że to nie on jest jego autorem. Spencer obiecuje go zwrócić, kiedy Steffy będzie bardziej skłonna przyjmować prezenty. "Garstka osób potrafi mnie skrzywdzić. Tych, którzy robią to dwukrotnie jest nawet mniej", oznajmia Bill i wychodzi. thumb|left|300px|Liam otrzymuje od Ridge'a radęW gabinecie CEO, Ridge powtarza Liamowi, że został zmanipulowany przez Billa i nie powinien poślubiać Hope. Uważa, że Spencer liczy, iż syn uwierzy we wszystko, gdyż jest zbyt zraniony, by zastanawiać się nad prawdą. "Zadaj sobie jedno pytanie. Kto tak naprawdę ciągle zadawał ci ból. Steffy czy twój ojciec?", pyta Ridge. Chce również wiedzieć kto wmówił Liamowi, że Steffy i Bill kontynuują romans. Spencer nie chce zdradzić nazwiska, lecz Ridge przekonuje, że jest to z pewnością osoba, której Liam ufa. Bill, wiedząc o tym, nakarmił ją kłamstwami, które potem zostały powtórzone Liamowi. Ridge prosi byłego zięcia, by odnalazł prawdę, a następnie wychodzi. Liam dzwoni do Wyatta i prosi go o spotkanie na parkingu SP, gdyż nie chce wchodzić do środka. thumb|300px|Katie namawia Wyatta do milczeniaW swojej sypialni, Katie przekonuje Wyatta, że jeśli Liam pozna prawdę, będzie on skazany na cierpienie. Choć Bill dopuścił się podłej intrygi, wszyscy byli skłonni w nią uwierzyć, a to o świadczy o tym, że Liam zdaje sobie sprawę, iż kto raz zdradził, zdradzi ponownie. Po telefonie od Billa, Katie upewnia się, czy był on ze Steffy. Wyatt przypomina, że ojciec ciągle nachodzi Steffy, a Katie zauważa, że mimo to ona go nie odsyła. Loganówna chce uświadomić Wyattowi, że Billa i Steffy łączy historia, której ona sama doświadczyła. Głęboko wierzy, że gdyby nie oni, Hope i Liam nadal byliby razem. Katie zwraca także uwagę na to, że Wyatt wreszcie zyskał uznanie w oczach ojca, na które długo czekał. "On łamie obietnice szybciej niż je składa", kwituje Wyatt i uważa, że Bill chciał go jedynie kupić jego milczenie. Katie nadal sądzi, że Wyatt nie powinien mieszać się w sprawy Hope, Liama i Steffy, gdyż one go nie dotyczą. Po telefonie od Liama, Katie pyta czego on chciał. "Pytanie brzmi czego ja chcę", stwierdza Wyatt, który nie wie co powie bratu. Katie prosi ukochanego, by zastanowi się nad tym co zrobi, gdyż Liam nigdy nie zapomni żonie zdrady i zawsze będzie miał ją przed oczami. Ostrzega również, że Bill go wydziedziczy, jeśli ujawni prawdę. Prosi, by przyjął wszystko co oferuje mu ojciec i wykorzystał to, by być lepszym od niego. thumb|left|300px|Liam szuka odpowiedziLiam czeka na parkingu przed Spencer Publications. Kiedy zauważa nadjeżdżające Ferrari, odchodzi, zakładając, że za kółkiem siedzi Bill. Jest zaskoczony, kiedy spostrzega Wyatta i nie może uwierzyć, że ojciec podarował mu swój samochód. Zakłada, że brat musiał odnieść spory sukces, ale Wyatt chce wiedzieć dlaczego Liam poprosi o spotkanie. On tłumaczy, że oboje są podekscytowani z Hope, ale ciężko zapomnieć mu o Steffy, która przyrzeka, że nie utrzymuje już żadnych bliskich relacji z Billem. Liam pyta brata, czy jest stuprocentowo pewny, że Steffy i Bill kontynuują romans. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5